


Fanvid Doodles

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Try Guys (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: This will sort of serve as a...fanvid sketchbook? I'm testing out different songs, clips, pairings, ideas, etc. They may be shorter or longer depending on a variety of factors. These are not full fanvids, more like little idea snippets.  If anyone has recommendations, please let me know lmao.I may turn some of these into full vids at some point.
Relationships: Keith Habersberger/Eugene Lee Yang, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. You've Got That (Ryan/Shane)

Password: shyan

Fandom: Watcher Entertainment  
Pairing(s): Ryan/Shane  
Artist: One Direction  
Song: One Thing


	2. Chasing After You (Eugene/Keith)

Password: kugene

Fandom: Try Guys  
Pairing(s): Eugene/Keith  
Artist: Lifehouse  
Song: Hanging By A Moment


	3. Puzzles (Zach/Eugene)

Password: zagene

Fandom: Try Guys  
Pairing: Zach/Eugene  
Artist: Coldplay  
Song: The Scientist


	4. Your Heart On The Line (Zach/Eugene)

Password: zagene  
Fandom: Try Guys  
Pairing: Zach/Eugene  
Artist: Mumford & Sons  
Song: Little Lion Man


	5. Berries and Butterflies (Ryan/Shane)

Password: berryboys

Fandom: Watcher Entertainment  
Pairing(s): Ryan/Shane  
Artist: (Cannot find the name of the vocalist, but the song itself is credited to Adam and Dan Skinner)  
Song: Uh Oh


	6. You Always Watch Him - Ryan/Shane

Password: shyangst

Fandom: Watcher Entertainment  
Pairing(s): Ryan/Shane  
Artist: Passenger   
Song: Let Her Go


End file.
